


false god - john seed

by ivyluv



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Reader is a part of the project, They start to realize how fucked up the project is, reader and john are married btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyluv/pseuds/ivyluv
Summary: reader married john pre-cult and is pretty devoted to the project until they start to wake up to the culty things going on around them.
Relationships: John Seed/Reader, John Seed/You
Kudos: 7





	false god - john seed

"I don't understand where this is coming from."

John was baffled, to say the very least. You had always seemed as devoted to the Project as he was. What was making you doubt it now - this close to the collapse?

"John," you sighed, "This is getting out of hand. I thought that we were doing the right thing. I thought that the pain and suffering we were causing all these people was justified in the name of the Project."

John looked up at you, "It is. We are saving these people from an eternity of suffering. They need us. They look up to us."

"That's exactly the problem. They practically worship us," You walked over to the dresser and pulled out a piece of paper. It was a list of scripture you had acquired about false idols.

These doubts you had been having about Eden's Gate had not come out of nowhere. You had grown up in church and knew the Bible inside and out. When Joseph had found John and told you about 'The Voice', you immediately had your suspicion that it was bullshit. John believed him, though, and that was enough to convince you to uproot your entire life and move to Hope County.

In time, you had grown to believe Joseph. Many of his predictions had come true after all, and he made John a better man - in some aspects, at least - so you had to give credit where it was due. A few years into the Project, and you were just as devoted as your husband.

It wasn't until you and John had taken a trip away from Hope for a weekend that you had started to grow weary about what was taking place back home. You had been sitting in the car outside of the grocery store, waiting on John to pick up a few things. Flipping through the radio, you came across a preacher talking about false idols and the harm that comes with them.

'"For from the least to the greatest of them, everyone is greedy for unjust gain; and from prophet to priest, everyone deals falsely. They have healed the wound of my people lightly, saying, 'Peace, peace,' when there is no peace. Were they ashamed when they committed abomination? No, they were not at all ashamed; they did not know how to blush. Therefore they shall fall among those who fall; at the time that I punish them, they shall be overthrown," says the Lord.' - Jeremiah 6:13-15

You sat in silence the first time you heard that, just trying to soak it all up. You had no issue relating it all back to the Project; preaching to others about sin and setting strict rules, but not following the rules themselves.

When you got back to Hope County, you decided to be a little more observant of what was happening around you. The little things you began to notice made you more than uncomfortable; shrines to Joseph that his followers prayed to, propaganda posters with the Herald's faces on them plastered all over the county, etc.

What really began to freak you out was likely the most obvious of signs; the huge fucking statue of Joseph in the Henbane, The Book of Joseph, the way all of the Seed siblings had fucking songs dedicated to them, the way everyone called him 'The Father'.

In hindsight, you were fucking stupid for not seeing how messed up it was sooner.

"Look at this scripture, John," You handed the paper to a visibly upset John. You didn't want to imagine what was going on in his head right now, "They're all talking about false prophets."

"You think the Father is not telling the truth?" John questioned.

"I think that he's telling what he thinks to be the truth," You walked closer to John, pointing out the same scripture that you had heard on the radio, "Were they ashamed when they committed abomination? Look at what we are doing here, John."

"The right thing?" he scoffed.

"If torturing others is the right thing, then sure," John opened his mouth to rebuttal, but you beat him to it, "Think about it, Faith drugs people out of their minds in order to keep them loyal to the Project, Jacob does whatever weird, mind fuck shit he does in the mountains, and you," You sighed, "You hurt people, John. And take pleasure from it. This has all escalated too quickly. We were supposed to be saving people."

"I don't take pleasure out of-"

"Oh, please. I know you better than you know yourself. You enjoy hurting those people. I don't think any less of you for it, even though I probably should, but you need to admit it to yourself, John."

You wanted nothing more than to be able to be blissfully ignorant. To go upon your merry way and live your life with your husband, all the while believing you were doing the right thing; believing you were helping people. In a way, you still have that option, but you won't give your life away to a drug.

"Joseph isn't a false prophet," John was angry now. Clearly, he didn't appreciate your statement about his sadistic ways, "And this 'torture' isn't done lightly. This is for God, to lead these people to Eden's Gate. They must be cleansed. This is the will of the Father."

"This isn't what Joseph told you to do, John. He told you to save people. You're just doing it the way you see fit," You took a deep breath, "But, the fact that Joseph is privy to it tells me that he really doesn't care how you 'save' people, just as long as you get them saved."

John came over to you and grabbed your hands, "So why tell me this? What do you want me to do about it? I won't go against the Father, Y/n. I won't leave my family."

You jerked your hands out of his grasp, "I am your family, John. I married you before you even had a real relationship with your brothers. You told me you barely remembered them."

John nodded, "But I have a relationship with them now. They are important to me now."

"I don't want to be this person, but I've run out of options," John looked at you with worry in those gorgeous blue eyes you loved so much, "You need to make a choice, John. Me or them."

John scoffed, "That's completely unfair," Were you really going to make him choose? Between his wife and his brothers?

"It's not unfair," You stated, running your hands through your hair in an attempt to somehow push away all the guilt that is threatening to bubble it's way to the surface, "I'm not happy anymore. I can't stay here in good conscience. I can't just turn a blind eye to what's going on. I should have noticed it sooner."

"Not happy?" John asked, "Not happy with me?"

"Of course I'm happy with you, but I'm not happy in the Project," With tears in your eyes, you made your way back to your husband and held him close, "I love you more than anything, and I want to be with you, but I'm not staying in Hope County, and I want you to come with me."

John just pulled back to look at you, not knowing what to say.

"Just say yes, love. Come with me. We can get away from here. From the violence. We can be how we used to be," You gave him a watery smile, "Just say yes."

John looked at you for a moment, heaved a deep sigh, and put his head down.

"No."

You suppose you knew in your heart this would happen, but that didn't mean it hurt any less. John was sucked too far in.

The tears had started to flow freely by then. You just nodded your head and turned around to leave, your bags were packed earlier in the day and were waiting in your car.

"I'm sorry," John croaked out. He sounded broken and dejected, "I love you. More than anything."

You didn't even look back.

**Author's Note:**

> just fyi: i write these for fun. i’m aware they aren’t great lol and i’m not interested in concrit.


End file.
